


A Fortuitous Meeting

by demon_turtles



Series: Peach Blossom of the Palace [1]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Childhood Friends, Gen, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, angelstruck Minhyun, baby 2hyun, starstruck Minhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_turtles/pseuds/demon_turtles
Summary: A fated meeting between the crown prince and the person who would become his most trusted partner.





	A Fortuitous Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I am literally going to make up my own civilization here. It will be a mix of what looks and sounds like Korean, Chinese, and Japanese (and possibly other unnamed) cultures and history. Also, there will be a strange amalgamation of eastern and western references every now and then. Just very shallowly. For certain purposes. You’ll get what I mean.

_Pitter-patter. Pitter-patter._

The sound of rainshower hitting the ground echoed through the empty halls of the palace, almost drowning out the quiet sniffles coming from a child in bright blue robes curled at the edge of the raised wooden hallway. The child would have normally been discovered much sooner, as the halls were usually much busier. But the rain had caused many to quickly hurry indoors to wait out the downpour. Further out beyond the railing, floats the cause of the child’s distress: A folded paper star drifting in the shallow pond, gifted to him by his mother just that morning. 

A precocious child, Minhyun was not usually attached to his toys, but for his birthday next week, his mother had finally given him one of her paper ornaments that she was often known for creating. He had always been fascinated by the patterns she painted into the papers, and the delicate folds and twists required to create the elaborate shapes. They were often given to the temples and displayed for the yearly mid-autumn festival, before being lit and set to sail on the ocean seas to conclude the festivities. Meaning they only lasted up until the end of next week. But he finally had one to keep for himself. And he lost it. 

In his excitement to run to his father to show him his new present, he had tripped on a plank and tumbled to a stop. His new pretty toy hadn’t stopped with him though, and kept rolling right off the edge, over the grass, and plopped right into the pond. Upset that he had already lost his toy, and too ashamed to return to his mother to ask for a new one, he sat up where he had landed and cried his heart out in the cold, deserted hall. At least no one would be around to see his lost dignity. 

Suddenly, a small, soft warmth draped over his back, and the scent of jasmine wafted to his nose. Blinking in surprise, Minhyun turned to his right to see a pair of large black eyes staring right back at him. The eyes crinkled into a smile as the face moved backwards and he was able to identify that it was another little boy who had given him a hug. 

“Yay! You stopped crying.” Delighted giggles came from the boy dressed in what Minhyun thought were the brown robes the kitchen servants wore. Minhyun could only stare as the happy child sat next to him and asked him what was wrong. 

Minhyun pointed out at the floating ornament as he sniffled and explained. 

The other boy hmm’ed before softly saying, “Okay, wait here.” 

Minhyun could only stare in bewilderment as the boy ran off. It wasn’t like he had anywhere to go anyways. Well, other than to his tutor for his lessons. His tutor must be raging mad at this point. 

Then a flash of movement caught his eyes in the rain. He turned to see the boy from earlier sneaking over to the pond, holding a small woven basket. Minhyun watched as the boy progressively got drenched as he dipped the basket into the water and slowly created a current that carried the ornament from the middle of the pond to the edge, allowing him to pick it up and run off. Hearing the pattering of feet hitting the wooden planks, Minhyun turned to see the boy running up with the ornament, a wide smile on the boy’s face. 

When he was offered the ornament, he could only stare between the cheerful face and his lost gift as warmth filled his heart, shocked that another child had run out into the rain to help him. 

“Here, take it.” The boy grabbed his hand and gently placed the ornament in his grasp. “It’s still wet, so be careful. The paint might run.” 

When the boy turned to leave, Minhyun panicked and grabbed his arm. “Wait. Don’t leave. Who are you?” 

“Hmm? Oh, I’m from the kitchens.” 

“O-oh. Well, um, thank you...” Minhyun was greeted with a blinding smile that would remain with him for the next week as the boy darted off, waving off his thanks, saying he was happy to cheer him up. 

Minhyun stared at the little red paper ornament in his hand, still damp from its watery trip, but still temporarily protected by the thin layer of wax his mother had placed on it, as it was saved from the rain so soon. By the time he caught his bearings and wanted to talk to the other boy, he realized with a sinking heart that he was alone. 

“He treated me like normal…” Minhyun murmured. 

“Your highness!” Minhyun’s head snapped up and his back shot up ramrod straight at exasperation and quiet anger in the voice of his tutor calling him from nearby. “There you are! I was about to tell your mother you were missing!” 

Minhyun smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, Teacher. I...lost something but…” He furrowed his eyebrows as he thought of an appropriate term for such a kind and gentle personality...oh. Maybe… “An angel brought it back to me. Let’s go.” He smiled. 

He caught his tutor’s hand and skipped off, thinking about how he was going to make sure he finds his nameless lost angel soon...starting with the kitchens.

**Author's Note:**

> PRETEND THAT ANGELS EXIST ALONGSIDE ALL THE OTHER ASIAN RELIGIOUS DEITIES AND EVERYTHING, OKAY? Jonghyun’s an angel and you can’t make me think otherwise.


End file.
